A Little More Comfort and Joy
by Katarr
Summary: So, why did Batman want Christmas monitor duty so bad? Takes place at the end of Justice League Season Two, at the same time as the episode "Comfort and Joy".
1. Sledgehammer

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**I don't own DC, but if I did there would be a New "New 52!". **_

From the day we first met, Diana's presence has always had an impact on me. I am not exactly sure what it is. Beauty, grace, intelligence, wisdom, kindness and a warrior spirit all rolled into one. She is Wonder Woman for a reason. Yet, even with all those qualities, there is something else; something I can't put my finger on. All I know is that when I see her, it hits me like a sledgehammer. My mind and body are jolted and I have to consciously pull myself together.

_I absolutely hate it._

Even if it is for only a second or two, Diana causes me to lose control. I'm Batman. I _don't_ lose control. _Ever_. It just doesn't happen. I've trained myself to the point where I can perform a dozen acrobatic maneuvers in a hail of gun fire without a change to my heart rate or respiration. _She_ walks into a room and I can actually feel my heart skip a beat. Sometimes I forget to breathe. At first, I chalked it up to a simple hormonal reaction or pheromones. She is incredibly, stunningly beautiful, and despite my external persona as Bruce Wayne, I get less action than most monks. The resulting male reaction is inevitable and manageable with a good supply of cold showers. That doesn't bother me. It's what she does to my head that concerns me. She is the only person on the planet that can cause me to lose focus by simply speaking.

Over time, I have discarded my initial hypothesis. I've actually done the labs. It's not a hormonal or chemical reaction. Subsequently, I considered that it might be a by-product of her Meta abilities. Hard to test without her knowledge, but not impossible. I was able to slip some extra tests into the League annual physicals. The results were... disappointing. From that perspective, the only Leaguer scoring above the norm was Wally. _That_ was a surprising result. Basically, if he'd stop trying so hard, his love life would improve dramatically.

Now, a year has gone by. Instead of fading away, the effect is only getting worse. I am left with two possibilities.

Although I am loathe to admit it, it is entirely possible it could be magical in nature. She claims to have been "blessed" by her gods, including Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. I don't believe they are actually gods; it's more likely that they are Metas or advanced magic users. I am definitely with Clark on this... I _hate_ magic. It's unpredictable and irrational. If that is actually the cause, it is going to be difficult to deal with.

The final possibility is the least likely, and one which I rejected almost immediately from the start, because frankly, it terrifies me. In my lifetime, I have loved and lusted over more than a few women. On one rare occasion when I was younger, I have lost myself entirely to a woman. This doesn't remotely feel like any of those times. No woman has ever had that effect on me, not even Selena. I don't want or need the complication that would bring to my life, _especially_ with her. I can feel myself change; every year, my soul gets a little darker. The last thing I'll _ever_ do is let that corrupt the light inside her.

In either case, I am not going to solve this mystery without more data. I've decided to get to the bottom of this one way or another. So, it's time to get to tackle the problem at its source. The timing is perfect. The rest of the League is away, enjoying their Christmas holiday. For her, the holiday has no meaning, so she offered to cover monitor duty for everyone, myself included. Today is Christmas Eve; while "normal" crime may be on the rise, the kind of criminals _we_ deal with virtually disappear. It should be quiet until the New Year.

As I walk down the corridor toward the monitor room, I automatically avoid the "squeak plates" I've installed in the floor. The door recognizes my suit and shifts to quiet mode before gliding open. There is really no reason to mask my approach. I do it to hone my skills. Even with her Meta enhanced hearing, she won't hear me coming. No one ever does. In this case, I am just hoping to see her and control my reaction, just once.

She's on the opposite side of the room partially facing away from me. Christmas music is playing overhead. Hmmm... Dean Martin's "Marshmallow World". One of my own favorites..."_...take a walk with your favorite girl..._". Her hips sway as she sings along, trying to match the lyrics. She is dancing around a Christmas tree that John and Shayera set up, looking for a spot to place some sort of ornament she is holding. The pure innocence and joy in her face is astounding to see. Wham! There it is. Sledgehammer! Not only do I feel my heartbeat and respiration increase at least five percent, but I start to smile along with her. No, stop that! The Batman does _not_ smile.

Finally! Got that under control. Now, just take a moment and focus on something else. Don't look at her smile. Instead, focus on the ridiculous holiday pajamas bottoms, loose tee shirt and fuzzy slippers she's wearing. That's better. Basic blue cotton printed with Santa and reindeer. Covers way more skin than her costume, yet, somehow... somehow she even manages to make that look sexy. The way the bottoms ride low on her hips and frame her derrière like a second skin. The tee shirt is short and exposes a perfectly toned midriff, and crap! No bra. Of course, she thinks she's alone, so why would she? Even without the support, absolute perfection. Full, perky, luscious...

Shit! Get your head on straight, Wayne. It doesn't matter that physically she may be the most desirable woman you've ever met. You have too much respect for her to treat her solely on looks. She gets enough of that from every other male she meets. Well, every other male except Clark... effin' Boy Scout. How does he do that? It has got to be his Kryptonian heritage. No normal human male has that much control.

Okay, thinking about Clark is almost as good as a cold shower. The uniform is loose again. One deep breath in. Slowly exhale while you center yourself. Step further into the room. Make some noise so her subconscious realizes someone is in the room with her. Not a good idea to totally surprise an Amazon warrior that can trade punches with Superman.

"Merry Christmas, Princess." Crap! Am I smiling again? How does she do that to me?


	2. Ten

_**Someone has trust issues... or do they?**_

(A minute earlier)

_"...take a walk with your favorite girl..."_ I don't know this "Dean Martin", but his voice is amazing. John gave me this CD a few weeks ago, and I have already listened to it a dozen times. I still don't understand the Christmas holiday, but I definitely enjoy the music. Now, if only I could find a place for this ornament...

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

I instantly recognize that baritone. Batman. Seriously? How does he do that? I turn to face him and for a fleeting moment, I think I see the remnants of a smile. No, I must have imagined it. He _never_ smiles. He just stands there, holding a leather duffle bag... black, of course.

"Happy Holidays, Batman. What are you doing here? Is there an emergency? I haven't seen anything on the monitors."

"No, Diana. Nothing like that at all. It's Christmas Eve. It should be quiet for the next couple of days at least. I just want to take advantage of that quiet to implement a security system upgrade."

I watch him move over to a console and start inputting commands. I ponder his explanation for a moment. Batman is driven, without a doubt, but after a year, I know better. I walk over and peer at his screen. He blanks it almost immediately.

"Batman, please. I don't really care what you are doing, but system upgrade? That's a flat out lie. Is there something I should know?" I place my hand on his shoulder and keep my voice soft, so he will know that there is no malice there, just concern.

He stands up and actually smiles. I am so shocked that I almost miss what comes next.

"Well, it wasn't a total lie. Anyone checking the security logs or tapes will see an upgrade took place. I've also disabled all of the audio and video recording on the station, at least for the next twelve hours."

I try to process this. Batman built this station, so it only makes sense that he would add full surveillance, but he has never actually mentioned that to any of us. I suddenly feel violated and turn away from him, crossing my arms over my chest. "So, you record all of us, all the time? The same people you have fought _side-by-side with_ for over a year?"

"Of course."

I can't help it. I start to get angry and quickly spin back to face him, "You have some _serious_ trust issues, Batman. Do you realize that?"

"Diana, it's not about trust. I don't take chances. With _anything_."

The nerve of that man! He is absolutely infuriating. "Or _anyone_? Even your closest colleagues? I thought you and I were actually starting to become friends... good friends."

His normally hard expression softens. "Princess, I have very few friends; especially ones that I trust with my greatest secrets. In fact, there are only nine people in the entire world that know what I am about to tell you. You will be the tenth."

That derails my growing anger and ignites a fierce curiosity, and truth be told, just a little hope. "Ten? Ten people that you trust with what?"

The world seems to go into slow motion as I watch him reach up to his cowl and activate some hidden latch. He slowly pulls it back over his head, revealing his face. Even though I was virtually certain I had figured this out already, the reality is shocking. I _know_ that face. Half the world knows that face.

Standing four feet in front of me is billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Smiling, no less.

I can't help but return that smile as I realize the gift he is giving me. "Bruce. May I finally call you that now?"

"Of course, as long as we are..."

"Alone. Certainly. So, would it be inappropriate to ask who else in the League knows? More importantly, it doesn't answer the original question. I am still curious as to why you are here."

"Just Superman and J'onn. Not by choice. X-Ray vision and telepath." He explains with a strange tone in his voice; almost like he is disappointed in himself for not be able to predict the existence of aliens; aliens with superpowers, no less.

_Not by choice, he said. Yet... he chose to tell me._

Bruce continues, "As for why I am here..."

He pauses and reaches into his black leather duffle, removing container after container. He removes the lid from one of them. A heavenly aroma hangs in the air, instantly causing my mouth to water.

"...I brought dinner."

_**A/N In case you are wondering... this story occurs Dec, 2001. At that point in time (by my count) it is:**_

_**- Alfred  
><strong>__**- Leslie  
><strong>__**- Lucius  
><strong>__**- Dick  
><strong>__**- Barbara  
><strong>__**- Clark  
><strong>__**- Lois  
><strong>__**- Tim  
><strong>__**- J'onn**_

_**Bruce doesn't know that Ra's, Talia and Ubu are still alive. **_

_**Source of dates: . **_


	3. Meta Claus

_**Bruce and Diana talk about things other than work.**_

I finish pulling out dinner, and let Diana set it out as I excuse myself and change into slacks, a turtleneck and loafers. As we devour our meal, Diana has a smirk that just won't go away. We make small talk, mostly about how Alfred could be the head chef of any restaurant in the world. The entire time, I can tell that she is just waiting to say something, and I bet I know what it is.

"Okay, already. Go ahead and say it; get it out of your system."

Diana finishes her last bite of food, dabs her mouth with a napkin and smiles broadly, her eyes twinkling. With a laugh she says, "_I KNEW IT!_...I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Ever since that night in Paris! By the way, you still owe me a dance, mister."

"Gloating does not become you Princess." Even as I say it, I realize that that isn't really true. Everything becomes her.

"Oh, come on Bruce. You are not the only one with some detective abilities. Once I had my suspicions, it was easy enough to confirm. You are both from Gotham. Batman has a lot of high tech, expensive toys. Bruce Wayne is a billionaire with his own technology company. Bruce Wayne has two wards; young men that are just the right ages to be Nightwing and Robin. The only variable I can't account for is Batgirl. I can't imagine that any of the silicone enhanced rocket surgeons that you are always chasing could possibly be someone of substance. A secret girlfriend, perhaps?"

I chuckle. "Silicone enhanced rocket surgeons? Where did you come up with that? Seems a little shallow for you." Inwardly I groan. She put the pieces together way too easy. That means that she already knows who Dick and Tim are. I knew that was inevitable once I told her my identity, but it's still distressing.

"Shayera, of course. One of her new favorite sayings. Also, one of the few I can repeat. Her vocabulary can become quite 'colorful' at times. So... Batgirl? Someone special?", she teases.

I pause before answering. My whole plan was to learn more about her, not talk about me. "Yes, but not in the way you are suggesting. She's a close friend and colleague, not a conquest. Bruce Wayne's alleged exploits are just that - alleged. Believe it or not, it takes considerable effort to play the shallow, self-centered womanizer. It's just..."

"...an act." She finishes for me, "Because who would believe that Bruce Wayne could possibly be Gotham's Dark Knight?

"Exactly." I decide it's time to change the subject. "So, how are you adjusting to Man's World? I've noticed you asking a lot of questions regarding Christmas lately. Something in particular you are trying to figure out?"

"Well, Bruce, I've been wondering about Santa Claus. If you believe even half of the stories surrounding him, he must be a Meta to deliver all those gifts in one night. Knowing you, I imagine that you've already figured out his secret identity and located his hideout at the North Pole."

I nearly choke on my desert. "Diana, you do know that Santa Claus isn't..." I look at her and notice that her smile is a little _too_ innocent.

"Isn't what, Bruce?"

"...isn't a Meta, of course. He's an immortal alien with the ability to temporarily halt the passage of time. Oh, the North Pole is just a ruse. He's actually based in Area 51 in Nevada."

We stare at each other, both trying to keep a straight face. Almost at the same moment, we both lose it, laughing together. I honestly don't remember the last time I laughed with someone.

She takes a little longer to recover. "I can't believe it! The Batman actually has a sense of humor. I wish the security cameras were still recording!"

For a while, we just sit, enjoying each other's company. I suddenly realize that I no longer care about my "mission". There are still a hundred things I want to learn about her, but it's because she is simply an amazing woman. How did she possibly make the transition from being a warrior princess on an island of women to making jokes about Santa Claus in such a short timespan?

She interrupts my introspection. "Bruce? Are you okay? You kind of went away there."

"I'm fine, Princess, although I may have just used up my humor quota for the year."

She puts on a fake pout. "I sure hope not. I actually like this side of you. I'd hate to see you lose it on my account. So, on a totally different topic, do you have a favorite holiday movie?"

"That's an unexpected question. Where did that come from?"

"Well, it seems like everyone has given me a DVD of a Christmas movie they think I should watch. It's kind of interesting to see what they have chosen. I have one from everyone, except you, of course."

"And what have you gotten so far?"

"Miracle on 34th Street..."

"Superman"

"Yes. Christmas Vacation."

"Too easy. Flash."

"Frosty the Snowman."

"Hmmm. That's tougher. I'd say J'onn."

"Oh, very good! Die Hard."

"Die Hard? That has got to be Shayera. Sort of stretches the definition of a Christmas movie, but for her it makes sense. So, what did John give you? No wait, It's a Wonderful Life."

"Yes... very impressive. How did you possibly know all that? She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

I consider giving her my tag line and but for some reason go with the truth. "I overheard them talking about it in the cafeteria last week."

Diana gives me an odd look before saying "Thank you for that, Bruce. I half expected you to say 'I'm Batman'. So, what movie would you have chosen?"

I don't hesitate. "White Christmas. I think you would like it. It's a perfect movie for Christmas Eve."

"Hmmm. Don't we have some DVDs in the rec room? I wonder if it's there? Perhaps I can watch it some evening."

"Oh, I can do better than that, Princess. I have it in the station's digital library and can route it to the main monitor for you."

"We have a digital library? Something else you've been hiding? You could have mentioned... oh wait... maybe not... _Flash_."

"Exactly."

Diana smiles softly at me. "Well, Bruce... I would very much like to see this White Christmas of yours, especially if I could convince you to stay and watch it with me." Her tone is almost flirtatious.

I was answering before I could even tell myself why it's a bad idea. "Well, Princess, I'll stay, but you get to make the hot chocolate, extra marshmallows."

"We have _hot chocolate_?"


	4. Paris, Fulfilled

_**Bruce and Diana finally get to finish their dance, but not in quite the way you'd expect.**_

_**Unless you are a huge White Christmas fan, I strongly suggest that you watch this clip from the movie before reading this chapter.**_

_**(On youtube) watch?v=5fwuzeze0nw**_

As we watch the movie, I am struck by how easy it is between Bruce and I. _Being_ with him, sipping cocoa and actually having a conversation. He is _so_ different than either his Batman or Bruce Wayne personas. It's like he is three different people, which is hard to reconcile.

First, there's Batman. Of all the people I've met in Man's world, he is the one I respect the most. His intelligence, bravery and warrior spirit are second to none, even Kal-El. He has no powers of his own and yet is an equal to the best of us. Kal once told me that it's a good thing that Batman is on our side, because he may be the most dangerous man on the planet.

Next, Bruce Wayne. I will admit that my original opinion of him was low, _until_ I thought he might be Batman and did some research. When I found out about his parents' murder in front of his eyes at eight years old, I started to have a different perspective. I have no doubt that horrible event led to his commitment to his cause and Gotham. Then as an adult, if you look past the tabloid fodder, you find that he is a brilliant business man, an extremely generous philanthropist and advocate for legal reforms. Strange how the "playboy" is also one of the top women's issues supporters in the country.

Now, just Bruce. Not the hardass or the jackass. Is this the real man behind the other two? I don't know, but he is already my favorite incarnation. He is someone I can connect with, someone I _want_ to connect with. How did that happen?

Bruce pauses the movie, "More hot chocolate before the big finale, Princess?"

"Yes, please. It's very good," I tell him. I don't actually need more; I just want to watch him move. Yes, even that is different. Bruce's walk is smooth and relaxed. Batman's walk is deliberate; a force of nature. I can't help but wonder which personality he takes to the bedroom...

Okay, where did _that_ come from? It has to be Shayera. All her talking about "don't knock it until you've tried it". She makes sex with a man sound like the best thing since, well... sex with an Amazon. I'm just not sure I am there yet, but if I was... I wonder what it would be like with _him_.

Bruce returns with the cocoa and we watch the end of the movie. He was right, I _did_ like it, especially the part where...

"Bruce...?" It surprises me how much I like saying his name, now that I can.

"Yes, Princess?" Why is it that he is the only one that can call me that without pissing me off?

I take the remote and start rewinding the movie. "As I mentioned earlier, you still owe me something." I find the part I want and stop.

He realizes what I am talking about immediately and gives me a small smile. "A dance. I guess I do, although this isn't exactly normal ballroom music and well... your footwear leaves a lot to be desired."

I lift one foot in the air, wiggling a fuzzy blue slipper and give him a fake scowl. "And what exactly is wrong with my footwear? I'll have you know that this is man's second best invention behind an iced mocha! Keeps your feet toasty warm!"

"Friction coefficient is too high."

"Ahh, you mean they won't slide well. Okay, I'll give you that. I _do_ have other shoes, if you don't mind waiting."

He smirks. "By all means. I need to run through something anyway."

"?"

"You'll see."

I take twenty minutes to go to my cabin and change. I decide the shoes don't work with lounge pants, so I have to choose a dress as well. I don't have many, but find a loose summer dress that should let me move. Then I decide I don't like the shoes and start all over again. It takes a couple of iterations before I finally end up with the same thing I started with. Funny, I've never had problems with clothes before. The whole time I am getting ready, I keep asking myself how this happened. It may have started as the dullest monitor duty of all time, but... soon I'll be dancing with _Batman_!

I only make it halfway back before I see him in the hallway, walking my way. Immediately, I conclude that something is wrong and the dance is off, yet again. Yes, it's our job to protect others, but of all the times! I try, but can't keep the disappointment off my face.

Bruce senses my mood instantly. "Cheer up, Princess! We're still dancing; I just thought a change of venue would be appropriate. If you don't mind, of course."

Curious but welcome. I brighten at once. "Absolutely, Mr. Wayne. Lead on."

Bruce takes us down a level to the gym deck. He heads to an area of the station where he and J'onn had been working for the last few months building something. Neither one of them would tell us what it is, so we eventually gave up asking. We stop at a door and my eyebrow asks the question.

With just a hint of something - pride? Excitement? He answers, "It's a training room, Diana. A _holographic_ training room. We took the idea from Star Trek. Wayne Industries had been working on it for a few years. J'onn helped me perfect it here. This will be our first practical test."

The doors start to swoosh open. "A holographic training room? That's amazing! But why did you want to come here? I thought we were going dancing... oh..._OH_!"

In front of me is a perfect replica of the boat dock where Danny Kaye and Vera Ellen had their first dance in White Christmas. Even the sky has the same fake Hollywood feel to it. I walk around in utter amazement. Not only does it look real, all of the constructs feel real. The wood dock, the winch and pulley, the boat, _everything_.

Somewhat in awe, I finally ask "How?"

"While you were dressing, I fed the video from the movie into the computer and had it modeled. You will notice that only the area that was in the film is fully detailed. The rest is extrapolated. We actually have nearly one hundred sets from early movies already loaded in the system. Allows for more interesting training scenarios, or in this case, a little ambience."

Yet again, I am struck by the sheer brilliance of the man standing in front of me. This technology is worth billions, and yet he works on it effectively _in his spare time_. I look around again and notice that one wall is full of consoles and a variety of monitors, including our alert monitor. Just in case, of course.

Bruce walks over and offers me his hand. "Shall we?"

I take his hand and the music starts. Even as we start to move, it all seems surreal. Bruce is a natural dancer and leads me through a simple and easy series of steps. At first, I am focused on just the sensation of dancing, of being held by a man and the warm look on his face. Somewhere in the middle of the dance, I become aware of the lyrics, something I hadn't really noticed during the movie.

_The best things_

_Happen while you're dancing_

_Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor_

_For dancing_

_Soon becomes romancing_

_When you hold a girl in your arms that you've never held before_

_Even guys with two left feet_

_Come out all right if the girl is sweet_

_If by chance their cheeks should meet _

_While dancing_

_Proving that the best things happen when you dance_

As I listen to the song, I start to relax and really enjoy myself. All too soon the music ends and we come to a halt. It takes me a moment to realize that I am still holding his hand. With a start, I let go of it.

"Thank you, Bruce. That was…"

He waits patiently for me to continue.

"…_different_".

That earns me a chuckle and a raised eyebrow. "Different, how?"

"Besides dancing _with a man_? Well, for starters, I'm normally the one who leads."

That earns me a full smile. "I didn't realize that Amazons were such prolific dancers."

"Not prolific, _competitive_. Back on Themyscira, we obviously didn't have ballroom dancing. A lot of ceremonial dances, certainly, but nothing like this. We did however have annual competitions where you had to learn and perform a dance with a partner. The dances contained a wide variety of moves and positions. It was actually originated as warrior training; in theory to help you learn how to move and fight with a partner, but the truth is that… bored immortal Amazons can and _will_ turn anything into a competition."

"I see. Sort of a martial arts kata, except done with a partner to improve your discipline and teamwork. That actually makes sense. Were you any good?"

I smirk. "What do you think?"

With mischief in his eye, he turns to the control consoles. After a moment, the wall lights up with the movie, paused to where the dance starts. He looks at me with an unspoken question.

It takes me a moment to catch on.

"Bruce, are you… are you suggesting that we try and recreate this dance?" I ask in amazement.

"Well, as you said, this is what you are used to. There's quite a bit of variety in this dance; enough to make it interesting, anyway. _If_ you are up for a challenge, that is."

I consider this. As the Amazon ambassador to Themyscara, I have to attend the occasional social function. Most men who ask me to dance either treat me like a throphy, or spend the entire dance staring down my dress. Bruce somehow finds a way to turn the whole thing upside down. I can't help but tease him, "Bruce, I'm an Amazon. Are _you_ up to it?"

"As long as I get to lead."

_(four hours later)_

Hera, that man can dance! I knew I could master the movements quickly, but he was just as fast. We were of a single mind as to how to approach it. Break it into segments, and master each one. We've got the pieces down, now all that's left is a final run through of the routine as a whole.

As we finish our water break, he is fiddling with some controls. I take a moment to really study him. Despite all the hard work, he's barely even broken a sweat. As he turns back to me I catch his eyes. They are so warm and inviting when he is like this. No wonder he wears a mask. If the criminal element saw him like this, no one would take any of his threats seriously.

"Well, Diana, are you ready for the competition round?" He asks with a grin.

"I am, but first... I just want to say, _thank you!_ I think this is the most fun I've had since I joined the League. It was nice of you to give up your Christmas Eve and spend it with me. Especially when you could have been home with your family."

He stops and I can see him struggling with how to respond. He only says, "You're quite welcome. I've had a great time too." I can tell that there is more he wants to say, but instead, he moves to our starting position and takes my hand. Right before the music starts, he gives it a gentle squeeze. Something tells me how rare this is, so instead of just making the moves, I let myself feel the dance and really fall into it. With a shock, I realize that he is doing so as well.

The next three minutes are magic. For the first time ever, I have a glimpse of what it might mean to have a special man in my life. When he performs the final dip in the routine, my heart is beating out of my chest. I stare up into his soft brown eyes and realize that I want... I want him to _kiss me_. For a moment, we both stop breathing and I swear he is going to do just that, but something flashes behind his eyes and he slowly lifts me to my feet, the perfect gentleman.

As soon as I am standing, he turns and goes back to the console, but not before I see the flush on his face. I am still trying to figure out what to say when I see a third image being projected next to original movie clip. By all the gods! He recorded our last dance!

"Would you like to see how we did?"

I can barely find words to reply, so I just nod. I watch as both images play. We are in near perfect sync with the original. The only real difference I can see is when he spins around the poles. It's like he is weightless, and gains at least a foot more height than Danny Kaye. All of that loses any meaning when I see the look on our faces at the end. At that moment, time freezes and I have an epiphany.

He doesn't look at me while he speaks. "Congratulations, Princess. I think your previous dance instructors or partners would have been proud of you – you were flawless. So anyway, that is how the room is set up. We can set scenarios, run and record them, analyze the results, delete them and start all over again."

In slow motion, I watch his fingers moving on the controls.

"BRUCE! Stop! Don't you _dare_." I put every ounce of menace I can into my voice. "If you want the bones in that hand to remain intact, you will not _even_ _think about_ touching that delete key. You can delete them _after_ I have a copy, both electronic and on an optical disk."

He looks at me, sees how serious I am and decides not to press his luck. He hits a couple of keys, and a miniature disc pops out of the drive. "It's encrypted to your personal League key. An electronic copy has been forwarded to your personal account."

Softening my expression, I say, "Thank you, Bruce. I know how important your identity is to you, but I wanted to make sure we have a copy for..."

"For... ?"

I think fast. "For next year, of course. Just for comparison sake."

He purses his lips, "So this is an annual thing now?"

"If you're up to it." I tease before adding "Bruce, don't take this wrong, but why? Why do this? Why me? Why tonight?"

He stands up, surreptitiously pocketing a second disc. I want to yell, "_I saw that!",_ but I manage to keep it to myself.

The expression on his face turns wistful. "Diana, what you said earlier... you were right. I do feel like we are becoming good friends. Close enough that I no longer felt right hiding who I am from you. And although Christmas doesn't mean anything to you, it does to me. It's a time for family, friends, the people you care the most for. You being all alone up here on Christmas Eve just didn't feel right to me."

A slight mist stings my eyes. "That's incredibly sweet of you, Bruce. I feel honored to be your friend and hope you know how much that means to me. I also appreciate how forthcoming you are. It's quite the Christmas gift."

He laughs, breaking the building tension. "Diana, if there is one thing I've learned in the last year, it's that you are a human lie detector. Trying to fool you is an exercise in futility. By the way, you just reminded me. Why don't we head back? I actually have a gift for you back in the bag, and since it's well after midnight, you might as well open it."

As we walk back to the monitor room, my head is filled with thoughts and emotions I've never experienced. I feel like Bruce and I have made a quantum leap in our relationship, but I also know that when this night ends, it will go back close to where it was before. I already feel the loss and it hasn't even happened yet. Suddenly, I have an idea.

"Bruce, all of that dancing has got me thinking. You are a very good partner, and I would like to increase my martial arts skills. Would you be up for some regular sparring sessions? Perhaps we could both learn a few things from each other."

He shoots me a quick sideways look. "That's interesting. I actually had the exact same idea. I think it's a good idea as long you don't break me in half for knocking you on your ass every session."

"What!? You're good, Batman, but I'm an Amazon. Even without my powers, I am sure that I can hold my own."

With skepticism he replies, "Maybe. Maybe not. I suspect you are going to spend a lot of time on your back under me."

I watch his face as he realizes how that sounded. I can see him getting ready to clarify it, but I don't give him the chance. I give him the hair flip. "Actually, Bruce, I think you are going to have to get used to having me on top." Now I am trading sexual innuendo with him. Could this night get any stranger?

"Princess, I'm good in any position." He looks directly at me, virtually daring me to top that. I can feel my face turn red and turn away. This round to him.

It's not until we enter the Monitor Womb that I regain my composure. I walk over to the tree and retrieve my gift to him. It's a long, rectangular box with a simple bow.

"I have something for you as well. Merry Christmas, Bruce."

I watch in silence as he removes the card and reads the inscription.

_To Batman _

_For a warrior born. With my admiration and respect. _

_Diana_

I watch as he deftly removes the gold wrapping paper and pulls the top off the box. It reveals a small, double edged sword, with an ornate bronze hilt.

He looks at me in amazement as he carefully removes it from the box, handling it like a true swordsman. "Is this..."

I interrupt, "a Xiphos. It is..."

"Greek in origin. Iron blade indicates it was forged after 500BC. Most iron swords have long since rusted away to nothing. This one is in perfect condition. From Themyscira?"

"Yes, one of the ones I brought with me when I was exiled. I hope you like it." I look at him in expectation.

In a solemn tone he replies, "It's exquisite, Diana, and priceless. I am deeply honored. It makes my gift to you pale in comparison."

He reaches into the tree and pulls out a brightly wrapped package. It's the size of a DVD case, with an envelope on top.

"Merry Christmas, Diana."

I open the envelop first and a business card falls out.

_Diana,_

_To understand Man's World, you should live in Man's World. This is my personal realty company. An escrow account has been funded with them to purchase an apartment or home anywhere you choose to live. Get off the Watchtower once in a while, Princess. _

_Bruce_

"Bruce, that's extremely thoughtful. You are the fourth person in as many weeks who has suggested that. I guess I have become a little reclusive. Wait! You signed your _real name_ to this! That means you were _planning_ to tell me who you are. How long have you been planning this?"

He grins and says, "I wrapped that four weeks ago, but honestly, considering how this evening turned out, that isn't the most amazing thing. Open the rest of it."

I look at the twinkle in his eyes and start unwrapping the rest of his gift. When I see what it is, a chill runs through me. It is, in fact, a DVD. The Double Disk Platinum Edition of...

_...White Christmas!_


	5. Revelations

_**Final chapter. Bruce and Diana reflect back on their evening. **_

_(Bruce)_

In the end, I accomplished my mission. We had danced through most of her shift and talked through almost all of mine. I learned an amazing amount about Diana, the Amazon Princess and her life before joining the league, but it came at a price. She demanded as much as she gave. The result was an unprecedented bearing of my own life and history. I have never felt that comfortable being that open with anyone, even Alfred. If it hadn't been for the knowledge that J'onn was due to relieve me, we would probably _still_ be talking. She retired to her quarters giving me just enough time to get back in the Batsuit before J'onn arrived. I think he sensed that something unusual had happened, but I distracted him by pulling cat hair off the sweater he was wearing. I stared at him until he launched into a joyous recitation of his Christmas adventures.

Not only had I accomplished my mission, I had also solved the mystery. In our final dance, with the final move, when I dipped her and held her in my arms, I knew the truth.

_I love this woman!_

I love her in a way that makes every relationship I've ever had seem _insignificant_ in comparison. The connection we have is undeniable. I know she has to feel it, and if I let her, she will pursue it. If she does, I'll resist, but even I may not have the strength to stand against an Amazon. I'll do it, even though I won't want to, but for her sake _I must_. I can't risk dragging her into my world.

I'll do _anything_ to protect her from that hell.

_(Diana)_

Once back in my quarters, I open the safe to put away the DVD. Before I do, I twirl it in my fingers and watch the light reflect off of it. I place it in the player and watch it again… and again… and again. I can't believe I _lied_ to him. I've _never_ lied before, but the truth was too sudden, too shocking. Even now, I try to tell myself otherwise, but I know the truth; I _always_ know the truth.

_I love that man!_

While I have always had a connection to Batman, I could never let myself feel more because he hid too much of himself away. Now that I know him as Bruce… with his warmth, compassion, generosity, and humor... it changes _everything_. When I reached the end of the recording, when I saw the look on our faces, I could suddenly see the future - _our_ _future_. It was as real as anything I have ever known. I _will_ pursue him. He will resist out of fear for me. It will be a hard and difficult road, but I am an Amazon. I _will_ save him from the darkness I know he fears and we will have a life together. I had to save the video, not just for us, but for the children... grandchildren... _family__…_ that life includes.

Hera, give me strength!


End file.
